Root
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Hugo Root Junior é um garoto azarado, transformado em saco de pancadas. Ficção inspirada em "Preacher".
1. Chapter 1

A escola era limpa, moderna, com sólida construção, estava na década de 90. "Pearl Jam" e "Nirvana" estavam no auge. Haviam alguns casos de estudantes desajustados, que criavam distúrbios na escola por posse de armas. Às vezes com feridos e vítimas graves.

Root era um cara legal, não fazia mal a ninguém. Vivia sobrevivendo ao fato de ser filho do xerife local. Na verdade grande parte do seu tempo era gasto tentando sobreviver à violência de que era vítima em casa e na escola. Não sabia como conseguia se manter são, e como não se tornava um daqueles garotos que iam pra escola armados, dando tiros a torto e a direito.

Na escola haviam alguns professores decentes, mas não todos. Um em especial, Travis era um sádico. Sabe-se lá que tipo de código moral norteava a cabeça dele. Vai ver ele nem percebia que era cruel com os alunos. A maioria de seus colegas de escola, era indiferente ao que quer que acontecesse aos outros. Ninguém dava a mínima quando ele era espancado por McMurttie e sua gang a troco de nada, por qualquer motivo que seja.

O único amigo que ele dispunha atendia pelo apelido de Pube. Era o único que o tratava com algum respeito, apesar de chamá-lo frequentemente de "bicha". Pube era um cara legal, antenado, ligado em "Nirvana" e Kurt Cobain. A primeira vez que Pube lhe explicou "Smells like teen spirit", foi intenso como uma revelação. Pela primeira vez sentia-se como um jovem cheio de vida e não como um garoto retardado. A primeira vez que Pube lhe apresentou à erva e ao pó, foi uma viagem de ida e volta ao sol, pena que seu pai lhe espancou por isso.

_Oi Laurel!

_Oi Root! Como vai a vida?

_'Tá bém.

_Já vou.

_'Peraí Laurel! Ah... Você... Ah, copiou a tarefa que o professor passou?

_Copiei mas não gosto de emprestar caderno.

_Não, não é isso não.

_Então?

_Ah... Eu tava pensando se não podíamos estudar juntos.

_Já estudamos juntos, mané, na sala de aula.

_Eu 'tava pensando na sua casa.

_Cresce Root.

_Valeu!

"_Laurel é uma gata. A garota mais gente fina da escola. O que eu não daria pra ela me dar bola. O que eu não daria pra ela transar comigo. Eu a trataria com respeito. Não iria direto com as mãos no peito e na bunda dela. Não, eu até namoraria com ela. Eu pediria por favor. Mas ela nem quer estudar comigo. Depois eu vou ter que me aliviar com aquelas "playboys" e "penthouses". Como eu queria que Laurel fosse uma daquelas garotas. Principalmente aquela da página central, com cintos de couro e chicotinho na mão_".

_Oi véio!

_E aí?

_Mano tem um lance legal hoje.

_Que lance véio?

_Sabe aquela velha louca com uma gatarada no fim da minha rua?

_Sei.

_Eu tava pensando mano. Que tal treinar tiro ao alvo com a gatarada?

_Pube 'cê 'tá louco.

_Eu sei véio, mas 'cê tem coisa melhor pra fazer?

_Não.

_Então?

_Que tal a gente ir ver um show?

_Só se for uns caras maneiros tipo o Kurt.

_Isso.

_Maneiro. Eu vou descolar uma onda pra gente fumar antes do show.

_Vai nessa!

Antes que Root conseguisse sair da área da escola, foi pego pelo bando de McMurttie. Eles primeiro lhe deram umas porradas. Root ficou lá perguntando "que que eu fiz?" até não conseguir mais falar. Porquê lhe quebraram os dentes. A seguir tiraram toda a sua roupa e o jogaram em uma lixeira. Depois que foram embora, Root saiu da lixeira. Limpou-se como pôde. Catou suas roupas e vestiu-se. Então foi para sua casa, onde com certeza levaria outra surra, dessa vez do seu pai. Porquê estava sujo, sangrando e tinha apanhado na escola.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Eu já disse que não vou. Ninguém diz ao xerife Hugo Root o que ele deve ou não fazer.

_Mas é o seu futuro profissional. Você poderá pedir um aumento ou quem sabe conseguir uma promoção.

_Cala boca mulher. Quem decide o que eu faço da minha vida sou eu. Você não apita nada aqui, nada.

_Tá, eu sei que eu não apito nada aqui. Eu tou com dor de cabeça... Vou me deitar.

Ultimamente os pais de Root brigavam todo santo dia. A discussão sempre acabava com a mãe de Root apelando para remédios e se retirando para o quarto. Root não intervinha nisso. Aprendera a ficar calado e sair da linha de frente. Como dizem por aí: essa era uma briga de cachorro grande. Se a briga fosse com Root ele já estaria no chão sendo espancado de cinto pelo pai. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Um dia Root chegou em casa mais cedo e resolveu ir tomar água. Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou sua mãe sentada na cadeira defronte à mesa, tendo à sua frente um monte de frascos de remédio que ela estava esvaziando em uma tigela.

_Mãe que é isso? '

_Hein filho? Eu... han... tou com dor de cabeça.

_Só precisa de um comprimido desses mãe. Dessa forma a senhora vai bater as botas. Tem remédio demais aí.

_Ah, é. Tem razão. Onde eu tava com a cabeça? Vou tomar só um, viu? O resto eu vou botar de volta no frasco, viu?

_Tá bom mãe. Vê se presta mais atenção, tá?

_Certo, eu... vou me deitar um pouco.

Root ficou preocupado com a mãe. Achou que ela estivesse ficando gagá. O pai de Root, esse ele tinha certeza, era completamente pinel. À noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, o velho dele ia para o quintal com um pacote de latinhas de cerveja, sua espingarda e sua paranóia. Enchia a cara e ficava discutindo com o céu. Via homenzinhos nas nuvens.

_Desçam aqui, seus marcianos de uma figa. Ele então dava tiros para o céu, até capotar totalmente bêbado e louco. Na escola as coisas continuavam as mesmas para Root. As meninas ainda o esnobavam, porque ele não era atleta, nem cdf, nem maneiro. Além disso ele era o bobão do filho do xerife. O saco de pancadas local. Não admira ninguém o respeitar. A não ser Pube, seu melhor amigo, que vivia chamando-o de bichinha.

_E aí véio? Teu pai te deu uma dura?

_Foi. Ele nem sabe mais porque me bate. Já virou hábito.

_Aí, tu devia se impor. Chegar com ele e dizer: Não sou seu saco de pancadas, entendeu véio?

_É. Falar é fácil, porque não é teu pai. Tu nem tem pai, Pube.

_Aí tu pegou pesado véio. Não tenho pai, mas não arrego pra ninguém tá?

_Tá, tá, tá certo. Eu não quero discutir.

_Esse é teu mal. Tu amarela direto. Não tem culhões. Cê devia se mirar no Kurt Cobain, cara. Ele não amarela nem pros home da lei.

_Sei. Você e seu caso de amor com Kurt Cobain.

_O que tu falou aí bichinha? Repete se tu tiver culhão.

_Nada não Pube. Desculpa aí véio, foi mal.

_Tu é uma bichinha muito fudida, seu corno. E ainda acha que é meu amigo. Não quero mais papo contigo. Fui.

_Peraí Pube, desculpa cara... Pube!

Pube virou-se apenas para mostrar-lhe um gesto obsceno com o dedo médio. É, Root não tinha sorte. Até seus amigos ficavam injuriados com ele. Root então resolveu ir até seu armário escolar pegar um livro. No meio do caminho ele viu a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Ela era loira, alta, magra e tinha a cara da Pam Anderson antes de "SOS Malibu". Era uma deusa. Root ficou lá estático, babando.

Aí a deusa virou-se pra ele e deu tchauzinho com aquela mãozinha delicada. Quando root deu tchauzinho de volta, um atleta apareceu do nada e agarrou a deusa pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico. Root já estava acostumado com esses baldes de água fria na cabeça. Deu meia-volta e foi na outra direção.

_É, ela era muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho. - matutou.

Ao fazer a curva no final do corredor, Root foi pego de surpresa, com a segunda visão mais maravilhosa daquele dia. Logo adiante, dois atletas estavam dando uma dura em McMurttie. O filho da puta que vivia espancando Root a troco de nada. Os dois puxasacos de McMurttie estavam lá quietinhos, encostados na parede, assistindo o líder deles levar porrada.

Como seguro morreu de velho, Root deu meia-volta rapidinho e refez seu caminho em direção à deusa. Ela estava lá, solitária. O atleta garanhão deveria ter ido atrás do fornecedor de anabolizantes dele. Era um crime deixar aquela deusa dando sopa. Root aproximou-se já com seu sorriso bobão nº 43.

_Oi!

_Oi, gatinho. Tudo bem?

_Agora tá tudo bem. Você é nova aqui, não?

_Sou aluna de intercâmbio. Venho do Brasil.

_Brasil? Já ouvi falar. Você é tudo o que já ouvi falar do Brasil.

_É? O que você ouviu falar?

_Ouvi dizer que as brasileiras tem uma bunda grande e que elas são muito fogosas e fáceis.

O tapa veio antes que ele terminasse a frase. A deusa afastou-se rebolando o popozão, deixando Root confuso e apaixonado.

_Eu acho que ela me ama.

Quando Root mais tarde chegou em casa, encontrou-a vazia. O telefone tocou.

_Alô!

_Aqui quem fala é seu pai, seu imbecil. A idiota da sua mãe fez a merda de tomar uma quantidade absurda de remédio pra dor de cabeça. Agora os imbecis dos médicos tiveram que fazer a merda de uma lavagem no estômago, pra retirar os remédios de lá. Agora eu vou ter que perder meu tempo fazendo companhia pra idiota da sua mãe. Vê se não apronta na minha ausência, seu merdinha.

_Sim pai. A mãe tá bem?

Seu pai já havia desligado o telefone.

**Fim do capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Root ficou esperando pacientemente que seu pai retornasse do Hospital. O que aconteceu pela manhã.

_Como está a mãe, pai?

_A desgraçada ainda não vai ter alta. Os médicos acham que ela tentou se matar. Eu expliquei pra eles que ela não é idiota a esse ponto, mas você já viu médico se importar com a opinião das pessoas? De qualquer modo cansei de ficar lá. Ela já está acordada. Acho até que gostou quando eu disse que viria pra casa dormir.

_Eu vou pro hospital ficar com a mãe.

_Você vai é pra escola, seu preguiçoso. Por quê já não está pronto?

_Eu pensei que...

_Aqui quem pensa sou eu, e se você não for agora mesmo pra escola...

_Já tou indo pai.

No dia seguinte, a mãe de Root voltou pra casa. Veio com consulta marcada com o psiquiatra. Ela parecia ainda estar sob efeito de tranquilizantes. Root não sabia o que dizer para a mãe, ou como tornar as coisas melhores para ela. Entrava no quarto dela e sentava-se na cadeira, ao lado da cama. Ficava em silêncio. Então quando sua mãe o mandava ir cuidar da vida, ele saía.

Na escola, um novo evento o esperava. Havia um novo diretor, de nome Garth Ennis. Ele parecia ser linha dura. Isso significava que revistariam os alunos na entrada da escola. Não seriam permitidas drogas, bebidas, cigarros, armas, e o que parecesse ser símbolo de gang.

Alguns alunos se revoltaram e falavam pelos corredores. Quando Root passou por eles o agarraram pelo colarinho. Eram uns quatro alunos. Pelas roupas Root poderia dizer que eram hispânicos.

_Escuta aqui "Filho do Home", tu não pensa que porque tu tá do lado da lei que as coisas vão manerar pra ti. Os home arrocha nós e nós arrochamos contigo. Falou?

_Falou.

Eles então o soltaram e se foram. "_Grande. Antes eram só os redneck miseráveis. Agora até os mexicanos tão com sede no meu sangue_". O novo diretor o chamou até seu gabinete.

_Sente-se. Hugo Root Júnior. Você é o filho do Xerife, não é?

_Sim, senhor.

_Muito bem Sr. Root. Quero que saiba que só porque é filho do homem da lei, não significa que terá tratamento diferenciado. Muito pelo contrário, pretendo fazer do senhor um exemplo de que ninguém terá regalias, durante minha gestão. Pode sair agora. E lembre-se Sr. Root, eu estou de olho no senhor.

"_Fiu! Até o grandão quer meu sangue agora. Alguém lá no céu tava emburrado quando me fizeram. Oh uruca!_"

Pube não falava mais com Root. Quando Root o procurava, ele virava as costas e concentrava-se em outra coisa. Às vezes simplesmente fechava a cara e deixava Root falando sozinho. Root então teve uma idéia genial. Conseguiu umas entradas para um show de grunge que teria na cidade mais próxima dali. Foi correndo feliz da vida procurando por Pube. Ele não estava na escola. Após a aula, Root foi até a casa do amigo.

_Oi! Meu nome é Root, sou amigo de Pube e queria falar com ele. Posso entrar?

_Amigo de quem?

_Pube. Ele mora nessa casa. Já vim aqui antes falar com ele.

A bela ruiva a sua frente era muito bonita, apesar de ser uma mulher mais velha. Entretanto Root não conseguiu pensar na beleza da ruiva, ficou apreensivo porque ela aparentemente não sabia quem era Pube. Será que ele havia se mudado?

_Esse meu irmão e seus estranhos apelidos. Você quer dizer Craig. Sim ele está em casa. Entre.

Era estranho, Pube nunca lhe dissera seu verdadeiro nome, nem que tinha uma irmã tão gata. Mas o que importava naquele momento eram as entradas para o show. Ele tinha que entregá-las para Pube.

_Eu sei o caminho, se você não se importar eu vou até lá.

_Sinto muito, an... Root não é? Meu irmão tem companhia. Aguarde na sala enquanto vou avisá-lo que está aqui.

"_Minha Nossa! Pube com uma companhia. Aquele cachorro manhoso conseguiu uma gata. Que sortudo_". Após alguns minutos, a irmã de Pube desceu e foi para cozinha, dizendo que ia fazer um café. Então um sujeito desceu as escadas. Tinha cabelão e vestia-se como grunge. Disse alô e foi embora. Um pouco mais e Pube também desceu as escadas. Veio abotoando uma blusa e ajeitando os cabelos.

_Ah... Olá Root. Como vai?

_E aí véio, como vai a força?

_Tudo bem véio. Aí, o que tu manda?

_Eu trouxe umas entradas para um show de Grunge que vai ter em R.F. daqui uns dias. Então o que acha?

_Maneiro, mano véio. Toca aqui.

E foi assim que ele e Pube reataram a amizade estremecida. Nem preciso dizer que Root nunca perguntou nada, sobre o grunge que estava no quarto com Pube. Ele não queria perder a amizade do amigo novamente.

As coisas continuavam as mesmas. Isso quer dizer surras e provocações. Root continuava sendo ridicularizado pelos colegas. As garotas não davam mole pra ele, mas ele tinha um grande amigo que nunca o deixava na mão.

Um dia Pube não apareceu na escola e Root ficou preocupado. Achou melhor ir procurá-lo em sua casa. Lá chegando encontrou a irmã de Pube, Catherine, a ruiva gata.

_Pode ir entrando Root. Craig não vai demorar a chegar. Está no banco com nossa tia, fazendo companhia para ela. E você como está?

_Continuo na mesma, quero dizer, bem. Obrigado.

Catherine levou-o para sala e serviu-lhe uma caneca de café. Como ela sentou-se no chão, Root sentou-se no chão também. Daquela posição ele pôde observar o decote da blusa de botões, que ela deixou desabotoada revelando o sutiã rendado, cor de rosa. Catherine percebeu o olhar dele.

_Nunca esteve com uma mulher Root?

_Nã... Quero dizer, claro que sim. Pencas, uma mais bonita do que a outra. Um monte.

_É? E como foi?

_Como foi o que?

_Como foi fazer amor com elas?

_Ora... Eu mandei ver. Ééééé! Eu disse pra elas "quem manda aqui sou eu boneca" e aí...

Root não conseguiu continuar falando. Catherine tirou a caneca de sua mão e estava se debruçando sobre ele. Ele ainda pensou em reclamar, mas sua boca estava seca. Ele precisou passar a língua sobre os lábios, e então Catherine estava com os lábios colados sobre os dele. A língua dela passeou pela sua boca. Ele recostou-se nos pés do sofá, e logo Catherine sentou-se sobre o colo dele.

Naquela altura, Root estava armado e pronto. Mas ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Ela retirou a blusa ficando só de sutiã. Passou a provocá-lo e por vezes dava-lhe peguenos beijos e pequenas mordidas. Ele sem perceber colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e passou a força-la na direção de sua protuberância. Logo estavam ambos gemendo, enquanto ela movia-se sobre ele. Então alguém abriu a porta.

_Catherine, titia disse que...

Catherine e Root levantaram-se de sopetão. Ela procurou sua blusa para vestir-se rapidamente. Root colocou as mãos na frente das calças, que agora exibiam uma mancha vergonhosa.

_Com a minha irmã, cara?

"_Oh céus! Agora o cara vai ficar de mau comigo de novo_".

**Fim do Capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Mãe, como a senhora tá?

_Bem meu filho, e você querido, como tem ido na escola?

_O mesmo de sempre. Não se preocupe, o diretor não virá aqui em casa pra falar do meu péssimo comportamento.

_Certo. Querido, eu vou ter que sair agora. Irei à igreja. Avise a seu pai quando ele chegar, que a comida está no forno.

_Certo mãe. Reze por mim também mãe.

A mãe de Root havia melhorado da overdose de remédios que tomara. Estava se consultando com um psiquiatra e agora dera para frequentar um templo evangélico. O pai de Root continuava o mesmo. Toda noite ao chegar em casa, enchia a cara e ia para o quintal atirar no céu. No dia seguinte ia trabalhar na delegacia de polícia local.

Frequentemente quando Root menos esperava, seu pai estava com a mão no seu pescoço e cobrindo-o de porrada, por motivo nenhum. Root já estava acostumado. Sabia que se seu pai não o espancasse todo santo dia, era porque não era seu pai, mas um maldito clone assumindo o lugar dele. Aceitara o fato de que tinha um pai doido, que sempre o trataria violenta e impunemente. Root só tinha que sobreviver.

Seu melhor amigo Pube passou uns dias sem lhe dirigir a palavra, após tê-lo flagrado com sua irmã. Mas como esta era uns dez anos mais velha que Root, ele achou que ela sabia se cuidar, e não se meteu mais na vida dela. Sorte de Root que já estava com saudades do amigo. Quanto a Catherine, bem... Pode se dizer que Root estava mandando ver.

Na escola o novo diretor tentava pegar no seu pé, mas ele não dava motivo. McMurttie e sua gang viviam procurando cercá-lo, e salvo algumas exceções, Root conseguia se safar dessas encrencas. A gang de mexicanos é que estava pegando pesado. Root começava a correr toda a vez que os via. Eles gostavam de ferí-lo com estilete.

A deusa brasileira infelizmente não estudava na mesma sala de Root, senão ele teria se aventurado a tirar uma palhinha com ela. Pra falar a verdade Root estava se achando o tal, desde que iniciara o relacionamento com Catherine. Ela por assim dizer lhe tirara o atraso.

_Ah cara, tou mal.

_Que foi Pube?

_Tem ... ah ... uma pessoa com quem eu tou ... você sabe, tendo um caso. Bem, essa pessoa me disse que quer dar um tempo. Acha que o que houve entre a gente foi mal interpretado ... Mal interpretado o cacete. Oh, merda.

_Pube?

_Hã?

_Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

_Uh, cara. Eu tou sofrendo pra caralho.

E nisso Pube apoiou o rosto no ombro de Root e desatou a chorar. Root deduziu que Pube havia rompido com seu namorado, mas como Pube ainda não havia saído do armário, não havia nada que Root pudesse comentar. Nas vezes em que Root não estava com Catherine, ele fazia companhia a Pube.

Seu amigo ainda estava muito deprimido e só relaxava quando fumava erva. Root lhe fazia companhia. Uma vez ao chegar em casa, seu pai ainda não estava suficientemente bêbado no quintal e pediu-lhe uma embalagem de 6 latinhas de cerveja. Ao entregá-la ao pai seu tormento começou.

_O que é isso?

_Isso o que, pai?

_A sua blusa seu desgraçado.

_Que tem a minha blusa pai?

Seu pai já havia levantado e já se aproximava ameaçadoramente. Root já estava dando alguns passos para trás, mas seu pai foi mais rápido e o agarrou pelo pescoço.

_Esses furinhos na sua blusa, seu filho de uma égua. Eu já prendi muito maconheiro sem vergonha nessa cidade, para saber quando eles furam as próprias blusas, de tão trêmulos que ficam.

Nisso seu pai lhe deu um soco que o atirou no chão. Root já sabia o que vinha a seguir. Ficou de joelhos com o corpo curvado para frente protegendo o rosto.

_Toma seu desgraçado. Você deveria se lembrar do nome que usa. Seu nome é Root. Não é para você emporcalhá-lo fumando maconha, seu filho de uma vaca, toma.

_Não tem como eu esquecer qual é meu nome. Eu apanho todo dia na escola por causa dele. Eu preferia ter outro nome.

_O que disse seu ingrato? Toma, pra aprender a me respeitar, seu mal educado, toma.

Root resolveu ficar quieto, enquanto seu pai o surrava com o cinto. No dia seguinte, com o corpo coberto com hematomas, Root foi pra escola, esperando encontrar Pube. Só que o amigo não foi pra aula. Ele o procurou em sua casa.

Encontrou-o trêmulo e alucinado. Não conseguiram conversar direito por causa do estado alterado do amigo. Root ainda pensou em acompanhá-lo na "viagem", mas a surra que o pai lhe dera ainda estava na sua memória.

Após algum tempo, ele voltou pra casa. Fêz questão de voltar tarde da noite, quando sabia que seu pai já estava apagado pela bebedeira.

_Catherine, por que não podemos ficar juntos hoje?

_Root você tá mesmo mal acostumado, hein?

_Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

_Não nenen, você não fez nada errado. Eu é que me confundi toda.

_O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Bem, antes de eu voltar para casa de minha tia, aqui com Pube, eu morava em Washington com meu namorado. A gente tava feliz, fazíamos planos de comprar uma propriedade juntos. Aí por causa de um mal entendido besta, nós brigamos. Ele foi pro canto dele e eu voltei pra cá.

_Peraí, por que cê tá me contando isso? O que esse cara tem a ver com a gente?

_Ele me procurou Root, se arrependeu de ter brigado comigo. Ele pensou melhor e descobriu que ainda me ama.

_Ele que vá catar coquinhos. Você não tá mais a fim dele, pois você está comigo agora.

_Aí é que tá o problema Root. Eu ainda amo o Ben. Eu pensei que tinha me esquecido dele, mas... certas coisas não se acabam do dia pra noite.

_O que cê tá me dizendo, Catherine? Cê tá dizendo que nós dois acabamos?

_Infelizmente é assim gatinho. Eu fiz questão de ser honesta com você e não esconder nada. Não há mais futuro pra nós Root.

_Como não tem futuro? A gente tava na boa, você gosta de mim, eu gosto de você, esse cara não tem nada a ver...

_Root, Root entenda. Ele tem a minha idade, tem a mesma cabeça que eu, a gente tem mais coisas em comum. Você ainda vai encontrar uma menina de quem você goste, da sua idade, que tenha os mesmos gostos que você. De todas as pessoas que eu conheço, você é o que mais merece ser feliz. Só que não é comigo.

Root colocou as mãos na cabeça e deu dois passos para trás. Ele estava odiando Catherine pelo que ela estava fazendo. Queria dizer umas coisas feias pra ela, mas suspeitava que isso não iria ferí-la nem a metade do que ela estava fazendo com ele. Ele abriu a boca pra reclamar mas não saiu som nenhum.

Então Root saiu apressadamente da casa de Catherine, sem olhar direito pra onde ia. Quanto mais longe ele pudesse ficar dela, melhor. Se ele tivesse prestado atenção, teria visto McMurttie e sua gang do outro lado da rua. Teria começado a correr nessa hora e com sorte, seu pai lhe daria uma trégua aquela noite. Infelizmente as coisas não são como a gente quer ou merece.

**Fim do capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Root estava andando imerso em seus pensamentos, e não percebeu quando a gang de McMurttie se aproximou, a não ser quando já era tarde demais.

_Olá Root! Saudades nossas?

Um dos asseclas de McMurttie deu-lhe um chute no traseiro, fazendo-o cair no chão. Root reconheceu a voz, mesmo assim levantou os olhos para encará-los.

_Mau dia pra você, perdedor.

O outro capanga de McMurttie cuspiu-lhe na cara.

_Você pensou que nós tínhamos nos esquecido de você, almofadinha?

Este era o próprio McMurttie que havia se agachado para aproximar bem o rosto da cara de Root. Ele então agarrou os cabelos de Root por trás e bateu a cara dele na calçada. Uma, duas, três vezes. O rosto de Root já estava sangrando da primeira vez. Haviam lhe quebrado o nariz e sua sobrancelha sangrava.

_Isto é pelo seu pai, que nos prendeu porque puxamos um fuminho.

Um dos capangas deu um pisão nas costelas de Root.

_Isto é pela sua mãe, que meu pai e os amigos dele comeram e disseram que não passava de uma vaca.

O outro sabujo de McMurttie deu um pisão em uma das pernas de Root.

_E isto é pelo seu amigo viadinho, que nós enrabamos outro dia.

O próprio McMurttie deu um pisão na cabeça de Root que bateu com a fronte na calçada, fazendo com que desmaiasse e um grande corte aparecesse, esguichando sangue longe. Ao verem os olhos parados de Root, que não se mexia mais, os agressores ficaram irritados e apreensivos.

_Ih cara, agora o bicho pegou.

_Esse maricão tinha que apagar logo agora.

_Vocês acham que ele...?

_Acho melhor a gente se mandar velho.

_É mesmo. Rapa.

Os rapazes então se afastaram rapidamente, com as mãos nos bolsos e as cabeças baixas. Uma mulher de meia idade que assistira a tudo de dentro de uma loja, pegou o telefone e chamou o xerife e o SOS. Mais tarde ao prestar depoimento para o assistente do xerife, disse que nunca tinha visto os agressores, o que era uma mentira.

O pai de Root até que entendia porque seu filho havia sido espancado, mas achava que a índole frágil do filho é que era culpada. Achava que se seu filho fosse um legítimo redneck, ele teria imposto respeito na escola há muito tempo. Na verdade ele preferiria que McMurttie fosse seu filho.

_Oi velho! Cê tá bem?

Pube olhava pra Root com aqueles grandes olhos de ovelha. Parecia aliviado e por pouco Root achou que ele fosse chorar. Mas Pube era duro na queda. Rápido vestiu sua máscara de grunge hardcore. Olhou cinicamente para Root.

_Que foi isso meu irmão? Te pegaram pulando a cerca?

_McMurttie, velho.

_Aquele filho da puta! Um dia eu ainda quebro a cara dele.

_Não vale a pena. O melhor que a gente faz é crescer e ir trabalhar num centro civilizado.

_E se nesse centro civilizado houver um outro McMurttie? Pra onde a gente vai fugir? Pra lua?

_Ou isso ou a gente aprende krav magá, velho.

_Luta? Eu prefiro uma escopeta.

_Cê ia acabar preso. E sabe quem você ia encontrar na cadeia? 3.000 McMurtties com suas próprias gangs, todos enjaulados e com sede no seu sangue.

_Aí ia ser rabo.

_Isso mesmo. Rabo.

_Vamos mudar de assunto.

_Certo.

_Cara, lembra daquela pessoa que eu te contei?

Root lembrou-se do namorado que Pube não assumia porque também não assumia que era gay.

_Sei, aquela pessoa que tu ama.

_Pois é, nós reatamos e ... bem, tamo numa boa.

_Que bom Pube, que bom pra você.

_É. Eu fiquei um pouco balançado quando... essa pessoa resolveu dar um tempo. Mas agora nós voltamos com tudo e recuperamos o tempo perdido.

Ao dizer isso Pube ficou vermelho. Root deu um meio sorriso compreensivo. Foi quando ele se lembrou de Catherine. Não pôde evitar fazer uma cara feia.

_Pube, eu e Catherine... nós...

_Eu sei. Ela já me contou. Eu sinto muito velho. Eu não sabia que tinha uma irmã babaca filha da puta.

_Não xingue ela assim velho.

_Tudo bem. Mas eu não concordo com o que ela fez contigo.

_Eu também não, mas já chega. Não quero mais ficar remoendo isso.

_Falou.

Root recebeu alta do Pronto Socorro e voltou para casa. Estava com a cara toda costurada e tinha uma prótese sobre o nariz. Além do inchaço e roxidão que cobriam toda sua face.

Ao chegar lá encontrou sua mãe um tanto diferente, para melhor, mas de um jeito que o deixava desconcertado. Ela estava usando um body que apertava suas carnes, deixando-a mais magra e de cintura. Estava com os cabelos brilhantes e bem penteados. Usava uma maquiagem bem feita, que a deixava mais moça. O vestido que usava era bonito e a deixava muito elegante. Root tinha certeza que nunca a vira antes com ele. Ela estava radiante, não obstante a expressão consternada quando o viu.

_Oh, meu filho! O que fizeram com você?

_Nada que já não tenham feito antes mãe. Só que dessa vez eu fui parar no Pronto Socorro. Mas está tudo bem mãe. O médico disse que nada de grave aconteceu. Mãe a senhora tá linda. Vai sair?

_Vou querido. Tem uma cerimônia ecumênica hoje na igreja. Eu gostaria muito de ficar em casa com você, mas sou eu que estou organizando tudo e não posso deixar o pastor na mão. Você entende, não filho?

_Claro mãe, se é pra ver a senhora bonita e feliz desse jeito, eu faço o maior empenho que a senhora vá. Eu não gosto de vê-la sofrendo mãe.

Sua mãe não lhe respondeu. Apenas lhe abraçou com cuidado e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. A seguir saiu sorrindo e dando tchauzinho. Root ficou parado no meio da cozinha, com os braços pendendo do lado do corpo. Ele ficou olhando para a porta de saída por um longo tempo. Então resolveu procurar alguma coisa para comer.

Seu pai chegou mais tarde. Olhou para Root com desgosto, como se ele tivesse com as calças borradas, então serviu-se da sua cerveja em silêncio. Pegou sua escopeta e saiu para o quintal. Root quis lhe falar da mãe, do quanto ela estava bonita e feliz, mas esperou que o pai perguntasse por ela. Isso não aconteceu. Root resolveu não puxar assunto com seu pai, mas achou estranho seu pai parecer deprimido quando sua mãe parecia tão feliz. Quando deu por si estava diante de seu pai no quintal, com a boca ardendo de vontade de lhe falar.

_Pai, você parece triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Seu pai estava esvaziando uma latinha. Olhou para Root e esmigalhou a latinha com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava o olhar do filho.

_O que quer que tenha acontecido, não é da sua conta, ainda.

_Você e a mãe tão bem?

O pai de Root parecia soltar fogo pelos olhos. Por um instante, Root achou que seu pai fosse disparar sua escopeta contra ele. Em vez disso baixou os olhos e pegou outra latinha. Pela primeira vez na vida, Root teve pena de seu pai. Lembrou-se de ter comparado seu pai a um clone caso ele deixasse de espancá-lo sem motivo. Nesse momento percebia que seu pai não era um clone, mas um homem sofrendo. Teve vontade de colocar a mão no ombro do pai, como ele faria com Pube, mas temia a reação de seu pai. Então resolveu fazer a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Na verdade já estava arrependido, antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

_Haja o que houver pai, eu vou ficar do seu lado.

Seu pai deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo, seguido de um olhar melancólico. Então pegou uma das latinhas e entregou-a a ele. Root abriu a latinha e tomou-a ao lado do pai.

**Fim **


End file.
